Gotta Have Faith
by Zaphias
Summary: [taito, AU] Hook-up with him... Or just flirt and play little mind games... Have fun, you know. But, Taichi couldn't possibly tell Yamato that. Not now at least. --ch.3--
1. Gotta Have Faith

Disclaimer - I wish Daisuke was hidden in my closet. I also wish I owned Digimon, or at least Daisuke and Taichi. Boy, would I have fun. ::grins::

A/N: Another fic from me... Another Taito AU. ^^ Though, it does contain slight Yamasuke. I got this idea by listening to Faith by George Michael. This fic won't be any longer than 7 or 8 chapters though. At least approximately... Not longer than 7-8 chapters. 

**Gotta Have Faith  
Ch.1**

When Yamato had first heard, he just blew it off. Something like that just couldn't be true. The first time someone said anything about it, Yamato had laughed like they had been insane for even thinking about something like that. For having the thought in the back of their mind. They had all given him sympathetic smiles, which confused him. It wasn't true so why dish out any sympathy at all? But, he never even thought about the possibility. Even after everyone's accusations.

Though, a little bit did change after that. Yamato started going out to a bar that he didn't usually frequent at. It was a little different. When the boy slid onto the stool next to him, Yamato did a double take. In the low lighting, he couldn't tell if his eyes were deceiving him. So, he reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Dai," he said as the boy looked at him with wide eyes, surprised at Yamato's action. Seeing that this boy - actually more like god - had chocolate brown eyes and unruly brown hair; Yamato realized his mistake and let the boy's shoulder go, looking down sheepishly. "No, thought you were someone else."

He didn't see the brunet's smile though. "It's okay," he replied. "I'm Taichi." Yamato looked back up at Taichi and met his smile with wide eyes. Taichi's smile never slipped from his face though. "Are you waiting for someone?"

It took a few seconds for the question to click in Yamato's brain, but finally it did. "No," he said quickly. "I just needed to get out and away from everything and everyone." Taichi nodded.

"That's usually why I come here. You need to have fun every now and then." Yamato watched Taichi smile, and he just nodded. "I haven't seen you here before, though. First time?" Yamato nodded again, staring at his drink sitting in front of him. Taichi laughed. "It's not a bad thing, you know." Yamato just shrugged, which rendered another laugh out of Taichi.

~-~-~-~

After that encounter, Yamato was at that bar every night just to see if Taichi would show up. Most of the time he did, and sometimes he didn't. On the nights he didn't show, Yamato would go home and feel kind of empty. Just because Taichi was the only thing keeping Yamato sane. Sort of. But, when Taichi didn't show the blonde just went back the next night and there Taichi would be, almost as if the brunet was waiting for him to arrive. 

Though, on this night something seemed different. Yamato couldn't put his finger on it though. When he sat next to the brunet, Taichi gave him a quick grin and even quicker eye contact before he went back to staring at his drink. 

"What's up?" Yamato asked, sensing that something was wrong.

Taichi just shrugged. "Nothing much... I'm a little bored." Yamato gave him a knowing look that Taichi missed because the boy wasn't looking at him.

"You knew what I meant," the blonde accused. "Something's wrong... What?"

Yamato stared at Taichi for what felt like the longest time before the brunet finally sighed. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but since you don't seem to believe anyone else... They told me I should tell you."

Yamato didn't know what Taichi was talking about. He wasn't making any sense, what didn't Yamato know?

"I don't know why I even said I would though," Taichi continued. "You're only going to get upset at me."

"What?" Yamato managed to get out before Taichi could continue once more. 

Taichi sighed and pushed his drink away from him. He stared at it though, for a long few seconds, contemplating what to say. Finally he looked at Yamato. "I know all your friends have been telling you Daisuke's screwing around on you. And, I know it's true because I know Daisuke... Well, I know him through Ken. Which is the guy he's cheating on you with." Taichi tried to say it as fast as he could, just so he could get it out before Yamato blew up.

The blonde just stared at Taichi though, dumbfounded. Finally Yamato shook himself out of his stupor and said, "What? How do you..."

"I talk to Ken all the time, and the Daisuke he's always talking about is the same Daisuke you talk about."

That wasn't what Yamato was looking for though. He shook his head. "How do you know my friends?" he asked, accusation in his eyes.

"I..." Taichi started, but then trailed off. He couldn't tell the blonde that. That he was friends with all of Yamato's friends. One of the main reasons why Yamato's friends sent him to the bar in the first place - Taichi had told them to. Taichi had seen Yamato before with the friends, and Taichi thought it might be fun to hook-up with him... Or just flirt and play little mind games... Have fun, you know. But, Taichi couldn't possibly tell Yamato that. Not now at least.

Yamato didn't say much after that, actually, he didn't say anything at all. He threw his money down on the counter, paying for the drink he hadn't even touched, and walked out of the bar.

~-~-~-~

Taichi waited at the bar every night for the next two weeks, waiting for the blonde he knew would never show. Then, that fateful night came, the night he almost didn't go to the bar, Yamato walked into the bar and placed himself on the stool next to Taichi. The brunet took a deep breath and turned to Yamato.

---

Aero: There's the first chapter. I had to start a new Taito - 'cause BtC is almost finished. Please review! It would be much appreciated! Oh, and my birthday is on October 16th! ^_~ Just letting y'all know! Just a couple days away from being seventeen! ^^ -Ciao


	2. Gotta Have Faith

Disclaimer - Nope, don't own Digimon. Maybe you should try back tomorrow.

A/N: Just got done with my Emerson Essay. Ralph Waldo Emerson was a god. As was Edgar Allen Poe. Genius', both of them. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been busy with school related things. I've been writing like a maniac lately though, so hopefully I'll have chapter three out sooner than this one.

**Gotta Have Faith  
Ch.2**

_To be great is to be misunderstood.  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

So Yamato needed to re-piece himself together before he went back to the bar. To the bar where he knew Taichi would be sitting in the same spot he was when the blonde left. When he confronted Daisuke about the problem, the mahogany-haired boy didn't lie. Taichi was right, Daisuke was cheating. So, obviously after that revelation, Yamato ended it between them. He was too embarrassed to go back to the bar though. He couldn't face Taichi after this. Throughout the last couple weeks, Yamato had grown to like Taichi. Very much. There was one thing that made Yamato cautious though. He remembered how much Taichi reminded him of Daisuke, and Yamato didn't think he could handle that at the moment.

That one night though, Yamato decided to go to that bar. When he walked in, Taichi was the first person he saw. He walked up to the brunet, and sat his bottom on the stool next to Taichi. He turned to Yamato, but Yamato was looking down at his hands--which were clasped together in front of him on the bar. He stared at the blonde for a few moments before saying anything.

"Hey," he greeted. He saw Yamato jump slightly, he wasn't expecting Taichi to say anything. Taichi smirked; good, Yamato was just as nervous as he was. His smirk slipped from his face when Yamato didn't say anything. The blonde didn't even look up. Taichi squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to say something, but Yamato cut him off.

"You were right," he said quietly. Taichi sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what do to next. "It's funny..." Yamato started but trailed off. Taichi waited for a few moments, but when Yamato didn't continue Taichi looked at him.

"What's funny?" he asked finally.

Yamato laughed lightly. "My friends told me the same thing."

Taichi froze instantly. The tone in Yamato's voice told Taichi that he knew. He knew everything, he had to. Taichi felt a twinge of guilt creep into his stomach. He searched his mind for something to say, but found nothing. So, instead he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, that's pretty odd." Was all he could conjure up.

Yamato shrugged. "I guess it wasn't that much of a surprise."

Taichi looked at Yamato oddly, cocking his head to one side.

"What?" he asked, confused. Yamato sighed.

"Everyone had been telling me, and I usually ignored it... Or at least tried to. It was always in the back of my mind though, so when I confronted him about it--it wasn't a total shock."

Taichi watched Yamato intently. He wouldn't look up at the brunet, his eyes were trained on the bar in front of him. Taichi also took note that he wouldn't say his boyfriend's--or ex-boyfriend's name. Which puzzled Taichi, was Yamato not over the break-up yet, if there even had been one?

"You two--You know, broke up?" Taichi asked finally, Yamato still looking down at the bar.

He nodded. "Yes, right after I confronted him."

"Oh."

"I haven't said anything to my friends yet. I don't need them to tell me, 'I told you so'. Do you have any idea how long they have been telling me that he was cheating on me? Almost two months."

It amazed Taichi that the whole time Yamato was talking, not once did he look up at the brunet. Not once.

"I think they would have enough sympathy not to, don't you? I mean, it's kind of rude to do that."

"I don't want their sympathy. Who said my friends weren't rude."

"True, but..."

Taichi trailed off when Yamato finally looked up at him. He shut his mouth almost immediately. He was running his mouth way too much, and Yamato was becoming suspicious. Or, maybe Taichi was just paranoid. Though, he couldn't figure out why. He was doing nothing wrong. Then why did he feel so guilty.

"Don't tell your friends then," he said quickly, making up for his mistake. Yamato raised an eyebrow. "It'll just be between me and you."

"And what am I supposed to say when they don't see him hanging around anymore?" Yamato asked with a laugh.

Taichi shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're the one who doesn't want to tell them, not me."

"I never said that! You just presumed that's what I meant." Taichi grunted at the sentence.

"Stop playing mind games, they're not cool."

Yamato laughed, smirking. "Mind games? Even if I was, which I'm not, but if I was--I wouldn't with you because it seems you wouldn't understand them. What's wrong, is your brain to small to handle it?" 

Okay, so when did this innocent conversation turn into a nasty mouth fight? Taichi was very confused, but now it was on. 

"You know, screw you," okay, so maybe it wasn't really on. He couldn't come up with a reasonable comeback, so sue him. 

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much coming up with that one."

Taichi sighed, looking down at the bar. It wasn't even worth arguing about. They lost sight of what they were arguing about to begin with. If Yamato would have said something like that four or five years ago, Taichi would have gone ballistic. He's seventeen, if you don't know. Why is he in a bar then? He knows the person who owns it, so of course he's allowed in. Plus, it's more like a club. Alcoholic beverages are only served to people of age. Which sometimes sucks because sometimes Taichi could use a drink. Like now. 

Yamato must of gotten the hint because he didn't say anymore. The two fell into a dead silence. The blonde slipped away in his thoughts. Mostly they were about the brunet sitting next to him. Yamato was so drawn to him, he was so appealing. It scared him though. Every now-and-then, Taichi would say something, reminding Yamato of Daisuke. He didn't like that, he didn't like the possibility that Taichi would do the same thing Daisuke did. The similarities were uncanny. He sure wasn't ready for another Daisuke. Especially if Taichi was anything like Daisuke. Yamato only knew Taichi for a short time, so he wasn't making assumptions. But, the possibility was there, was it not?

"That was pointless," Taichi said randomly. Yamato nodded. "And so what if I have a brain the size of a gnat." Yamato laughed nervously, he looked at Taichi apologetically.

"Yeah, didn't mean that. I didn't call it the size of a gnat though."

Taichi shook his head and sighed. "I'm not arguing with you, but you might as well have."

He didn't want to sit in this muggy place anymore. He needed some fresh air, being in a bar for too long does something to your head. Taichi looked over at Yamato.

"I'm gonna get out of here, you're welcome to come," he said coolly. No, he wasn't trying to pick-up Yamato. Though, it may have sounded like that. He wasn't. So stop thinking that, because god only knows you are. Yamato shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. It's getting to be a little hot in here."

#%#%#%#%

The two left shortly after that, and went to a nearby park. It was about seven o'clock at night, but it didn't even seem like the sun was going down. The sky was pink and yellow. Taichi swore it hadn't looked like that in months. Once they reached the middle of the park, he plopped himself down on the clean cut grass. It smelled as if it were just cut not five minutes before. He looked up at Yamato, who hadn't taken the liberty to sit down yet.

Taichi patted the spot beside him. "Sitting down on the grass isn't going to kill you." Yamato shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked immediately. Taichi shrugged.

"Nothing, you just look like the type--" but Yamato cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't start on, 'you're this type or that type'. It's all bullshit."

Taichi raised his hands in the air, surrendering. He didn't mean anything by what he said.

"I didn't mean to--don't get mad. You just look like you wouldn't be the first to sit on the ground, you know?" he said quickly, trying to explain himself. Yamato just shrugged.

He felt so tense. Every time he looked at Taichi he saw Him. Right now he felt so much anger towards Daisuke, it wasn't even funny. All he kept thinking was, 'how could he do this to me' and 'who does he think he is'. He thought he was over everything, but the minute he saw Taichi's face; all the feelings came rushing back at once. Yamato didn't know what to do with them all. He felt regret wash over his body. He shouldn't be there with Taichi, he should be at home. Not here--not with the one person that reminds him so much of what hurt him to begin with.

Yamato shook his head free from all his thoughts.

"I have to go," he said urgently. Taichi looked up at him, confusion in his eyes.

"Um, okay."

Without saying good-bye, Yamato turned on his heels and fled the park. He didn't stop walking till he was at his apartment. He didn't even look back.

---

Aero: The chapters will be getting longer and longer. This one is a little over 14KB and the first chapter was 9KB; some difference. Next chapter, I'm looking at about 20-25KB. Okay, not like any of that really mattered. X.x;; Please do review! I would appreciate it so much if you did! ^^ Everyone that reviewed the first chapter, thanks so much. Very awesome of you all! -Ciao


	3. Gotta Have Faith

Disclaimer - Do you truly believe I could possibly own Digimon?

I'm frightfully sorry. I've taken so long--too long--to update. It's been hectic around here though, and I'm really sorry.

Anyway, I apologize again for the delay on this chapter. I had a bit of bloody writer's block. I wouldn't expect the next chapter out any sooner than this one though. It seems my time is consumed by everything and anything around me. I feel like such a slacker... Heh, which isn't an entire lie.

Enjoy, okie? Because I did enjoy writing it, once I got over the writer's block. -_-;;

One more thing, this isn't the full chapter... I just felt so bad about not updating this fic that I decided to give you part of it, since the other half isn't completely finished, and has some tuning up to go through. 

*****

**Gotta Have Faith  
Ch.3**

_We but half express ourselves, and are ashamed of that   
divine idea which each of us represents.  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Taichi knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop his feet from moving. They weren't going to let him have his way. Who's way, Taichi didn't know. Was it Taichi or Yamato? He decided that it was Yamato. His feet wouldn't let Yamato have his way. So, Taichi followed Yamato. Followed him till he came to the apartment complex Yamato disappeared into. 

He got into the building, not really knowing where he was going. Okay, he found the apartment _complex_ Yamato lived in, he didn't have any idea which apartment. He decided he would just ask someone. He looked around quickly, but no one was anywhere to be found. Now what was he supposed to do? He wasn't sure about just knocking on someone's door, asking, 'hi, do you know what apartment Yamato lives in?'. Taichi highly doubted that would work. Especially since it was well after eleven at night.

Sighing, Taichi decided he'd just go home. He figured he would see Yamato the next day anyway. At least, he hoped he would.

#%#%#%#%

Yamato sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. He sighed deeply. He supposed he should just go to bed, but the adrenaline in his system hadn't subsided yet. He'd worked himself up walking home. Every time he walks anywhere alone in the dark, he gets a little paranoid. He works himself up to the point that he practically sprints the rest of the way there. Something about the dark worries him. He wouldn't ever tell anyone though, he would just be laughed at. Yama's afraid of the dark, haha. It's not really like that though. Darkness just worries him. You can't see things in the dark. It's only when he's by himself.

Sighing, Yamato stood. He waited for a few seconds, letting the remains of his adrenaline rush run through his veins. Then he decided to go to bed.

#%#%#%#%

He was running; running away from... something. He was too scared to look back. He _couldn't_ look back, he had to keep running from the invisible monster that was after him. So, he kept running. As fast as he could, and for some reason he never lost his breath. Never had to stop to breathe. 

Finally he took a deep breath and turned to look at the thing chasing him. He couldn't quite place what it was, it was many different things; but all the same things. It was dark, but it was light. Hot, but cold; strong, but weak. It was everything and nothing at all. Turning back around; he felt himself hit something. He didn't know what though. 

It was sudden, but something started to pull him back. Something was weighing him down. Turning, he glared at it. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Taichi?

Taichi was weighing him down? Or, was it Daisuke? Who was it? Whoever it was, they were weighing him down and the creature was gaining on him. It felt like he had completely stopped. He wasn't moving at all anymore. His feet were moving, but nothing else was. He tried to jerk away from Taichi/Daisuke, but they had a firm grip. He watched the creature get closer and closer. The closer it got the more he panicked. He could feel his body jerking, trying to get free from the dark-haired man's grip. 

He tried until the creature, which turned into darkness engulfed him. Suddenly, the grip on his arm was released, and he was alone. He yelled into the darkness, but heard nothing. No one was around. He was alone... In the darkness...

Yamato jerked out of his sleep. His breathing was heavy and his body was drenched in sweat. Just a dream, he thought to himself. Just a dream. No, more like a nightmare. He stared at his bedroom door, which was directly across from him. Finally his breathing slowed and his body stopped shaking. He looked over at his clock. Eight-thirty-seven, it read. The sunlight of the morning sun shone in through the blinds on his window. He sighed shakily and climbed out of bed.

"Nothing like a good nightmare to start your morning," he muttered to himself sarcastically. What the hell did it mean though? That he should tell Taichi to get lost...? But, maybe it wasn't Taichi, maybe it was Daisuke. Sighing, Yamato shook his head free of the dream. There was no use in dwelling on it, it would just make him worry.

Getting out of bed, Yamato walked out of his bedroom and down the short hallway to the living area. His dad was on the couch tying his shoes. "What are you doing home?" he asked his father. Usually he was at work before Yamato got up... If he even came home at all. Can we say, workaholic?

"I'm running late, Yamato," his father replied, quickly getting to his feet. He grabbed his coat on the way out of the apartment. "See you tonight, son." Then he was gone. Yamato probably wouldn't see him that night though. Yamato would probably be in bed by then. 

"Whatever," he muttered to the empty apartment. 

#%#%#%#%

Taichi decided that he would go back to Yamato's apartment complex and just wait outside for Yamato to come out. He had to sooner or later, right?

"Stalker," he muttered to him as he stood by the door. The doorman wouldn't let him in, so he decided to just wait around the area for a few. He ignored the big signs saying no loitering. He looked down at his untied shoes, but ignored them as well. He never was a patient person, so waiting for the blonde to come out was pure torture. 

Taichi looked down at his watch, but forgot the time before he look up at the door once again.

"The sign says 'no loitering', jeez. Can't you read?"

Taichi's head snapped back, looking at the stranger talking to him. Upon realizing who it was, his eyes narrowed. 

"What do you want?" he accused quickly. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

"Sure, but I'm not the one breaking the law here, now am I?" the stranger replied coolly.

"I'm not breaking any laws. I'm waiting for... someone."

"Yeah... Right. It's a very familiar apartment building... Someone, who?"

"I don't seem to recall that that's any of your business."

The stranger nodded, a smirk upon his face. "Whatever, Tai. Whatever." With that said, the stranger began his retreat. Taichi watch him until he was around the street corner and out of sight.

Taichi decided to head home, he was tired of waiting anyway. He'd hopefully catch Yamato later.

#%#%#%#%

He decided he wasn't going to leave the apartment before he even got out of bed. "I'm not leaving the house today, dad," he called to the empty apartment. It had become somewhat of a habit. It was his way of dealing with things. What things? Things he never really talked about, ever. Things that he'd never forgive...

Shaking his head free from all his thoughts, Yamato sighed. What did he always have to do that? It always led back to... relate back to... It was constantly on his mind, and there was no getting past it. It made his head hurt.

"One of the many things wrong with Yamato Ishida."

Again with the talking to himself. It's kind of hard not to when you're home alone twelve hours out of the whole day, and the other twelve you're sleeping--so that doesn't really count. So basically you're alone twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Hm, that's kind of depressing, isn't it?

Growling softly, Yamato grabbed a fist full of his blonde hair. "Just stop thinking."

He grabbed the television remote and flipped the set on. He channel surfed for a few minutes before settling on a Soap Opera. Not something he really wanted to watch, but it was that or watching a talk show. He could probably be spared the torture from both. 

---

Aero: Not an exceptionally good chapter, but I needed to get something out before someone hunted me down and demanded an update. I did three or four read throughs before posting this, but I still don't know if I missed any typos or grammar mistakes. I really should get a beta reader, ah well, that's something else I'll push into the back of my mind... Anyway, could I trouble you for a review? Just click that little button! ^^ Thanks!


End file.
